Slave SCV
'Slave SCV '''is the recurring SCV in ''StarCrafts. History Slave SCV made his debut on "Season 3 Episode 0" when he was kidnapped as shown in "Thunder and Lightning", along with blue probe and purple drone, and he was forced to build red command center under possession of Derpfestor and infested terran. Reappeared in "Hatch Match", he is shown to be whipped by red SCV to mine minerals. When purple hatchery attacks the red terran base, he takes cover under the barracks with a red marine. In "A Miner Probelem" and its alternate episode, he is shown on the monitor inside the red medivac dropship, bound in ropes on the chair by Derpfestor and infested terran. In "Alliance", he was found by Sgt. Patches and Crackhead inside the lift-off red barracks, still tied on the chair. However, Derpfestor intervened Slave SCV's rescue and attacked both marines using two infested terrans. During the gunfight, Slave SCV censured Sgt. Patches for the failed rescue but was kicked off to knock an infested terran off. Later, when mind-controlled Patches murdered Crackhead and punched him further because of Derpfestor's neural parasite, he quickly untied the ropes and used fusion cutter to exscind the mind control, freeing Patches. He drilled defenseless Derpfestor off the red barracks to fall down to his possible death. As the barracks was exploding on the air, he told Patches holding slain Crackhead to jump off the cliff, colliding with Donut Marine who was stomping Bob the Ragelot's psi blade from death grip. They met their doom in front of the massive Red Army. But because of Red Team's negligence on their undefended red base and Laughing Viper's consuming on last red hatchery, Red Team loses the game instantly. He shed tears over Crackhead's death and Patches' broken-heartedness, but the then sadness was over when Medivac Pilot resurrected Crackhead back to life. Bob the Ragelot, knowing that Red Team was gone, decided to break the three-way alliance and chased the terran heroes away. Slave SCV, Sgt. Patches and Crackhead later evacuated in the medivac dropship. In "Season 4 Episode 0", Slave SCV was frustrated as Medivac pilot accidentally activated time-travelling device (an exaggeration on ignite afterburners) and later said, "I'm too young to die!" thinking that the accident was fatal. Later, when they arrived on Brood War era, he wrote down on his notepad some results. His SCV suit turned from typical blue to orange when he, Sgt. Patches, Crackhead and Medivac Pilot met older SCVs waving hello at them. In "BroodWar Ep 9", he repaired medivac dropship totally. He, Sgt. Patches and Crackhead retreat from pink zerg swarm and flew away. After the science vessel saved them from scourges' aerial suicide attack using defensive matrix, he awaited for the return to the future, transforming their orange team color back to blue. Appearance Slave SCV is a typical SCV unit, but he often joins red terran unwillingly to indicate his uniqueness over other SCVs. Personality Slave SCV is submissive over red terran owned by Derpfestor, but he always keeps his allegiance to blue terran without painting his suit red. As he reunited with Sgt. Patches and Crackhead in "Alliance", he made his vengeance on Derpfestor for enslaving him throughout the season. Trivia * Slave SCV becomes the terran hero after he defeated Derpfestor, and repaired medivac dropship in order to return to the ''StarCraft II ''era. Category:Terran Characters